The Beginning of the End
by Ex-Invader Raymond
Summary: The universe has become a war zone. And Earth is the only safe place left...or is it? Old and new characters are returning and being introduced. Will they find love for one another? Or will they die? Well,I cannot tell you that. Why? Because that would ruin the fun...Read and review. Rated M just in case.
1. Introduction

Day 01. 2025

"Alright,so...this is day one of a VERY major war across the universe...mainly between the Irken

Empire,The Sigonion Empire,and the Federation. Never heard of the Federation? Well,sucks to

be you. And who am I you ask? Well,you'll find out. How has the war happened...well,that's sort

of Zim's fault. But,I won't go into details...I hear that the only safe place left in the universe is,believe

it or not,Earth...Of all things Earth. So,instead of waisting your time,let's get on with the show."

"Ma'am,we're pinned down!"screamed a vortian soldier,while returning fire at Squid-like aliens.

"The evac will be here soon...hopefully."she sighed."Someone call for extraction?"said an irken.

"General!"she runs up to him. "Good to see you too Baccria...I see you are having a bit of trouble?"he

said in a cocky tone. "Well,yea."she said. "Well let's get out of here...and duck!"he yelled. They both

dive to the ground,barely dodging a plasma explosive arrow. "Bastards!"he yelled at the squid-like

creatures.

"Phew,can't believe we actually made it!"said a male irken with purple eyes,the standard federation

uniform,an assault rifle,and a key chain that says "# 1 parent".

"Nice pep talk Glor..."said a female irken with light blue eyes,the standard federation uniform, a

terror shotgun,and a tattoo on her right side of her face. Which is a rose with snakes around it. "I'm

just saying!"said a defensive Glor. "So where are we headed?"said a confused pilot. "A planet called,

Earth.."said the General. "Where is Earth Raymond?"said the confused pilot. "The Milky Way galaxy."

he said. "The Milky Way?"said the pilot. "Speaking of candy..."said a bored Baccria,as she ate a

piece of vortian chocolate. "Anyway,an associate of mine,who shall remain nameless at the moment,

has said that the war has not occurred on Earth yet."explained Raymond,who was reading a data pad.

Day 03 2025

"It took us awhile to get there...2 days in fact. So you probably figured out who I am. I'm General

Raymond,leader of the Federation. Well,I guess I'll tell you what the federation is. It is a resistance

group against the Irken Empire for what it has done. So we're at Earth...nice place. Considering

people here are complete IDIOTS! Well,not everyone is,I've met a human as there are called,whose

name is...Dib. Weird fella he is...anyway,I'll end it off here..."


	2. Earth

"Landing now sir."said the pilot.

"Good,my associate says we need disguises..."said Raymond...who was skimming

through his data pad for what a normal human looks like. "So we need holoprojectors?"

said Baccria. "Yes."answered a frustrated Raymond. "Good thing this ship has some."

said Glor. "FINALLY!"screamed a relieved Raymond. "I found what a human looks

like!...and they look terr-I mean,good looking actually."he quickly said.

"Here's a projector...don't get it wet or you'll get sparky sparks...if you know

what I mean."Baccria said as she handed Raymond a projector.

"Let me just push some buttons...change the hair,the eyes...and THERE!"said a

proud Raymond. "Well here goes nothing..."he said as he put the projector

on his shoulder. He then presses a button..."Dear ulorkinghiemer..."said

Baccria. "I look...weird..."said Raymond.

Day 06 2025

"We've been fitting in pretty well here...Oh,and if you're wondering what I look like,

my disguise is this:Brown hair,blue eyes,a black t-shirt,a pair of blue pants,socks of

course,and black sneakers. And by Miyuki I look horrible...N-not that humans look

bad! Just...oh forget it...and there is this one human who seems...nice. She moved

to the town I'm at...her name is,I believe,Vanessa."

"Class,welcome our newest failure,Raymond"said the mean,old teacher who is

known as Ms. Bitters.

"Uh...Hi."said Raymond. "Now take your seat next to Dib!"she screamed. "O-okay.."

said a frightful Raymond. "I have to go do something,SO DON'T GET OUT OF

YOUR SEATS!"she screamed as she left the classroom. "Is she always this

mean?"questioned Raymond. "Yes."replied a random student. "Eh...well

that sucks."said Raymond.

Day 08 2025

"I HATE this planet! Some stupid kids through some sharp object at me!

So I returned the favor...and then stuff got worse...anyhow,something

fishy is going with Vanessa...she always wheres sunglasses...even

when it isn't sunny...she can SEE in the DARK...which I hear

I odd for a human...and-wait,where is my beverage?"


	3. Zim's offer

"Eh...hello."Raymond said to Dib.

"Hi..."he responded. "My name is Raymond...yours?"he said. "Dib..."said the boy with

glasses,scythe hair,and a black coat. "You're Zim's friend then."Raymond said.

"No! He's my mortal enemy! He's an alien!...Now you're gonna think I'm crazy and

all..."Dib sighed. "Why would I think that? They are real you know,well,last time

I checked..."he leans in to whisper. "I was an alien..."Raymond leans back out.

"WHAT?!"Dib said,surprised that an alien would reveal itself. "SHHHHH!"

he quickly said. "What do you want? To takeover the Earth?"Dib asked.

"No...I'm,hiding here..."Raymond said. "Hiding?Why?"Dib asked

"The universe is a war zone Dib,and Earth is the only safe place left..."Raymond

replied. "How long are you here for?"Dib asked. "A year maybe..."he said

We go to the lunch room to see Zim and Raymond talking.

"Glad you made."Zim said.

"Me too..."Raymond replied. "Now,let's talk business."Zim said. "Oh...okay."

Raymond replied. "I give you information on the massive,and you give me

five thousand zircanium."Zim said. "Five thousand!...the deal was two thousand!"

Raymond said. "But I'll also give you the plans for Operation Impending Doom 3."

Zim said. "Grrr...fine. Five thousand it is."Raymond said with anger. "Good."

Zim replied,with a small smile on his face.

We go to Raymond's house/base.

"FIVE THOUSAND?!"screamed Skald,who was on a large screen.

"I know it's crazy,but,we have no other choice..."Raymond replied,sighing as he

did. "The Lizoids only produce fifty zircanium ore a day!"Skald yelled,frustrated

with Zim. "Can't we use troium?It has gone up resently."Raymond suggested.

"Maybe..."Skald said,relieved. "I'll ask Zim if we can work something out."

Raymond said. "Alright...I'll talk with you later."Skald said as he hung up.

Raymond sits down on a chair,putting his head in his hands,sighing.

"Good God what have I gotten us into?"He asked himself.

We go to the Planet Venus,to see a strange ship in its orbit,with an irken symbol,

but instead it is purple,with female antennae,and a skull like smile,like Jack's

from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Everything is ready my lord."said a male irken,wearing black and purple armor.

"Good."said a female irken,with eagerness in her voice. "Soon The Federation

will fall,along the others will."he said. "And most importantly,I shall have my

revenge on Zim...FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME!"she replied to the irken.

"Of course...Lord Tak"the male irken said.


	4. The Fight

"Incoming transmission!From Planet Earth."said a pilot.

"Oh no..."said Tallest Red,sighing as he did. "My Tallest! I have valuable

information that can help us win this war!"Zim said,confidence in his voice.

"What is it?"said Red,in a bored tone. "The leader of the Federation is here!"

Zim screamed. Purple spits out his soda. "WHAT?!"he screams. "Zim...are

you sure about this?"Red asked,with seriousness. "Yes! He thinks I will give

him information on the massive for some zircanium,but I'm not."Zim said,

proud of his plan. "Hmmm...give us a minute."He walks over to Purple.

"So what's the deal?"asks Purple. "Should we? I mean...this is our chance."

said Red. "I say we should,but wait until Zim...of all irkens,gathers more

information on him."Purple suggests. "Good idea...okay Zim,gather more

information on...whatever his name is and we'll...come to Earth."Red said,

not believing he would ever say that. "Thank you my tallest!"said Zim,saluting

as he did,then hangs up. "Pilot,contact Invader Stink. Tell him to go to Earth and

kill the leader of that blasted resistance and Zim!"Red says to a random pilot. "Yes sir!"

replies the pilot.

"Class,Welcome our other newest failure,Vanessa..."said the old hag that is

Mrs Bitters.

"Uh...Hello."Vanessa said shyly. We here "Hi's and "Hello's" from the class.

"Now take your seat behind Raymond!"said Mrs Bitters. "O-okay."said

a scared Vanessa. "Is she always this mean?"Vanessa whispers to Raymond.

"Yup...everyday."Raymond replies. "Oh.."shes says. "You come to tolerate

it after awhile...well,at least some people."says Raymond.

"What the bloody hell is this?!"Raymond asks Dib.

"Pizza."replies Dib. "THIS is pizza? The one I ordered yesterday looked edible."

says Raymond. "That's hi-school cafeteria food for ya."Dib says. "Umm...may I

sit here?"asked Vanessa. "Yea,sure."said Raymond. "...So what are your names?"

she asks. "I'm Raymond,and this is Dib."replied Raymond. "Okay,well I'm Vanessa."

she says. "So uh...do you believe in aliens?"asks Dib. Raymond face palms at this.

"Excuse me?"asks Vanessa. "Just ignore that question..."said Raymond. "Okay."she

replies. "Always me..."said Dib,sighing as he did.

We go into Earth's orbit,to see an irken ship.

"Targets detected sir!"said a pilot.

"Good,now let's go!"said Invader Stink. "Yes sir!"said the pilot.

We go back to our heroes,after hi-school.

"Zim has been acting odd lately..."Raymond said.

"Doesn't he always?"asked Dib. "Odder than usual."he replied. "Wait,who's Zim?"

asked Vanessa. "The green kid."Dib said. Stink and six irken guards teleport around

the group. "The hell?!"Vanessa said,confused and scared. "Irkens?!"scream Dib,

also scared and confused. "Dear Miyuki they've found me..."said Raymond.

"General Raymond..."said Stink. "Who?"asked Vanessa and Dib. "We finally

meet. I was wondering when you were gonna show your face. Maybe if your

lovely resistance would stop running,we could've killed you sooner."said a confident

Stink. "Who are you talking about?"asked a confused Vanessa. "Him!"said Stink

as he pointed to Raymond. "So you're so confident that you'll kill me?"said Raymond.

"Irkens are a proud race."said Stink. "And KILL innocent lives for their own gain!"

said Raymond. "Guards,kill them."commanded Stink. Raymond's disguise fades out.

Vanessa gasps. Dib pulls out a video camera. "REALLY DIB!?REALLY!?"screamed

Raymond. "I'm sorry!"said Dib. Raymond starts shooting at the irkens.

"So he reveals himself."said Red.

"Are we gonna kill Zim soon?"asked an eager Purple. "Soon my friend...soon."replied

Red.

Raymond kicks a guard in the groin,and takes his staff. He then throws the staff at a

nearby guard. The guard catches the staff,then gets a face full of fist. The guard that got

kicked gets back up,drawing a pistol. Raymond jumps to the right,dodging the laser as

it hits a guard. Two guards then surround Raymond. He shoots one,then elbows one.

Stink then pulls out an automatic rifle,and starts firing at Raymond. Raymond

dodges all but one,which hits him in the shoulder. Dib decides to throw his camera

at Stink,which hits him in the eye. "MY EYE!"he screams. A hurt Raymond shoots

Stink. The remaining guards surround Raymond,Dib,and frightful Vanessa. She

decides to kick a guard. "HIYAAH!"she screamed as the guard falls to the ground in

pain. Dib drop kicks two guards. The guard that is still standing holds her ground.

Raymond points his pistol at her. "Wait!"she screamed. "W-we surrender!"she

pleaded. "I want you all OUT OF HERE NOW!"Raymond ordered. The

four soldiers take the dead ones' bodies and teleport back to their ship.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"screamed Red.

"How could this happen?!"asked a confused and angry Purple. "I don't know...

but now we know we'll need a lot more to kill him..."said Red. "Are we gonna

send...them?"asked Purple. "Yes."he replied.


	5. Earth Invaded

We go to the Helix system,the far right of the Milky Way. The Planet we

are visiting is Sigonia,home of the Sigonion Empire. They are the aliens

Baccria and her soldiers were fighting in the beginning.

"Sthik vry ta."said a Sigonion. It ruffly translates to "State your business".

Translation by Irken Federation scientists.

"I was just wondering if you would like some weapons."said a figure hiding

in the shadows. "Ri sta uk!"said the Sigonion. "No,so leave!". Well then...

I suppose you won't enjoy this."said the figure,who runs out of the room.

"Yu b-."he was cut off by the room exploding. "What is-."

"That's what happens when you refuse my business."said the figure.

We go back to Earth,where Raymond is explaining to his human friends

what all of that was about. He is now explaining to Vanessa that he is an irken.

"So you're an alien?"

"Yep"

"What kind?"she asked. "I'm an irken...from Planet Irk. Home to the

irken empire."Raymond explained. "So why did your own kind attack

you?"Vanessa asked. "Well...I resisted them by going against the tallest."

he said. "Why?"she asked. "They started to do some horrible things...

like invade other Planets. But,thanks to me,Caparx stood standing."he

explained. "Who would do something like that?"Vanessa asked. "Monsters."

said Raymond. As if on cue,The Irken Armada appears in Earth's atmosphere.

A vortian soldier calls Raymond. "Sir! The Empire has arrived! We're trying to

hold em back as lonngg aaassss possss $%&#^%$#-"the call goes to static.

We up into space to see a battle between the two fleets. Fighters are blowing up

every second,cruisers start to collide with one another,to make a long story short,

it's just mass chaos up there. We then go to the bridge of the Federation's most prized

possession,the Flagship.

"We're losing the battle sir!"said a female pilot.

"We have to fall back to Neptune! Maybe we can call for help!"said Skald. "Shields

at 14%!"said a male pilot. "Tell all fighters to return to Home!"ordered Skald. "Sir!

We have to fall back!"said a female pilot. "We can't leave Raymond !Tell a cruiser

to land near his position to back him up!"Skald ordered. "Yes sir!"said a male pilot.

"Flagship to Foxy,flagship to foxy,do you come in?!"he said. "Foxy to Flagship we

hear ya."said a female irken. "Go to the General,he might need to help."he said.

"Got it."she said as she hung up. The Federation fleet then leaves Earth.

"Oh my God..."said Dib. We see debris of ships falling to Earth.

"Those are mostly Federation ships!"Raymond said,shocked at this. "What does

that mean?"asked Dib. "We're losing..."he responded. We see the army rushing to

the scene. Raymond turns his disguise on. "We need to get out of here."he said

to his friends. "Where?"asked Dib. "Let's go back to my place."Raymond said.

"My place is closer."said Dib. "Okay..."said Raymond. He pulls out a small

device and speaks into it. "Max. Do you hear me?"he asked. "Yes my master!"

said a robotic voice. "Tell Baccria and the rest to leave,then get over here."he

ordered. "Yes sir!"said Max. "Who was that?"asked Vanessa. "My sir unit."

he replied. "Your what?"she asked. "I'll explain later."he said.

They arrive at the membrane household. We see Dib's sister,Gaz sitting on the

couch playing her Gameslave.

"Nice place."complemented Raymond. "Thanks..."said Dib. "So what's the plan?"

asked Vanessa. "Let's turn on the news,see if the military is doing anything."said

Dib. "Good plan."Raymond said. "Gaz,can we use the tv real quick?"asked Dib.

"No..."she said,coldness in her voice. "Why not?"asked Raymond. "Cause

I said no..."she replied. "That's not really an answer..."he said. "So?"asked Gaz.

"Well,we sort of need it real quick so we can see IF YOUR WORLD IS BURNING!"

he said. "I care why?"Gaz asked. "I guess I'll have to use force..."he said as his

disguise faded out,and turned his pistol to stun. "Say nighty night."he teased as he

stunned Gaz. "Tv is ours then."said Vanessa. "Yea..."said Dib.

"Breaking news!"said the tv.

"The headline of the segment was Aliens Among us?!" "Hello,I'm Helen!"said a

female human. "And I'm Frank!"said a male human. "I never would have thought

that this day would come Frank,but,some debris fell from space a little while ago."

said Helen. "Yes,and it looks like it's been through hell."said Frank. At that moment,

the power goes out. "What's going on?"asked Dib. "They must've shut the power off."

Raymond said. "What now?"asked Vanessa. "Sir?Do you copy?"said a female voice.

Raymond pulls out his device again. "Hello?!"he asked. "Oh thank Miyuki...get

over to your base,now!"she said. "Alright!"he hung up. "That's our ride!"he said.

"I can't leave my sister and dad!"Dib said. "Hurry up and get your Dad then!"he

said. A couple minutes later!

"What is it son?"said Prof Membrane.

"We need to go now!"Dib said. "Why?"he asked. "We're being invaded!"Dib replied.

"Nonsense."Prof Membrane said. "I can verify that!"Raymond said. Prof Membrane

just stood there. Max bursts through the door. "Master! Foxy has arrived and is waiting

for your arrival!"Max said,saluting. "A robot!"Prof Membrane said. "I am a Standard

Information Retrieval Unit,or SIR Unit!"Max explains. "He's my sir."Raymond said.

"Time is of the essence master!"Max said to Raymond. "Then lets go then!"said Raymond

"Who's Foxy?And what on Earth is going on!?"Asked a confused and frustrated Prof

Membrane. Raymond then deactivates his disguise. "Listen here human...your WORLD

is being invaded. And since Earth doesn't believe in aliens,you weren't prepared for it."

Raymond said. "What are you?!"asked a scared Prof Membrane. "No time to explain! We

need to leave now!"said Raymond.

We go to the forest behind Raymond's neighborhood,with a cruiser parked behind it.

"Hurry up General..."said Foxy. She sees them emerge from the forest,and is shocked that

he brought humans.

"I,uh,brought some friends..."said Raymond. "It's fine,just get on the ship."she said.

The group get on the ship,and it takes off. "We might have to fight our way through."

Foxy said. "Contact Baccria and see if she made it."Raymond said to a pilot. "Yes sir!"

she said. "Hello?"said Baccria. "Thank Miyuki you made it..."he said. "General,the

question is,will you?"she asked. "Hopefully..."he said. "I'll see you at Neptune."she said,

then hangs up. Our human friends are staring out a window. "Wow."said an amazed Vanessa,

by the view of space. "Wow is correct..."said a confused Prof Membrane.


	6. Betrayal

Where we last left off,our heroes were fleeing from an invaded Earth in a Federation cruiser.

We go to Dib and his father's room.

"I have an idea..."said Dib.

"What is it son?"Prof Membrane asked. "When this whole invasion thing is sorted out,I say

we tell the military about Raymond and all...because,he could also be the evil one."explained Dib.

"Well...I suppose you could be right."said Prof Membrane. "So it's settled."said Dib. "Alright

son..."said Prof Membrane.

We go to Earth,to see the Armada leaving.

"Why are we leaving?!"yelled a confused Purple.

"We're going after the rebels. We cannot let them get away."explained Red. "Oh,wait,why not just

hide nearby and wait for them to come back?"asked Purple. "That's the smartest thing I've ever

heard you said...Pilots,hide near the Planet Mars."said Red. "Yes sir!"said a pilot.

The Armada disappears. We then go to the bridge of Foxy's cruiser,which has rejoined the fleet

at Neptune.

"Captain."said a vortian pilot. "Yes?"asked Foxy.

"A surviving fighter pilot from Earth said the Armada has left."she said. "Then we must return...take us to Earth!"she said.

"Wait,Wha-"said Raymond as he was cut off by hyperspeed.

We go to what's left of Earth. Many of it's greatest things have been badly damaged or destroyed.

The cruiser heads towards the city where Dib lives. They land.

"Here's your stop,I'll walk you guys home..."he said as he stepped off the ship. Two vortian soldiers

follow him. As do the humans. They walk towards Dibs house.

"So uh...how about that airline food?"said Vanessa trying to break the silence. "What's airline

food?"said a vortian solider. "Never mind..."she said. We arrive at the Membrane household. Prof

Membrane is the first to walk in,who makes a call. "Well...here's your stop Dib..."said Raymond.

"Yep."said an anxious Dib. "Sir!"screamed a vortian. "Wha-the Earth Military?"said Raymond,

with a confused look on his face. "What do they want?"asked the other vortian,as the military stopped

in front of them. Prof Membrane then steps out. "Are you Membrane?"asked the commander of

the army squad. "Yes."he replied. "What are you-"said Raymond who was cut off by the commander.

"Shut up alien scum!"he screamed. "Excuse me?"Raymond said,confused. "That guy in the lab

coat called us."said the commander. Raymond looks at Prof Membrane with disgust. "You fuc-"he

is cut off by Dib. "It was my idea too you know."he said. "I...I TRUSTED YOU! I TOLD YOU

WHY I WAS HERE! But apparently that doesn't mean anything to you!"screamed an upset Raymond.

"Dib?"asked Vanessa. Raymond pulls out a small device and speaks into it. Foxy's cruiser comes out

of nowhere and hovers above the ground. Sixteen marines come out of the ship. "Men...FIRE!"yelled

the commander. A small fight breaks out. "Vanessa!"screamed Raymond. "I had no part of this!

I swear!"she screamed back in terror. "Come with us! This planet is corrupted!"Raymond said.

"WHAT?!"she said. "I'm serious!"he said as he shot a human soldier. "...I...I can't abandon my kind!"

she said. "I see...MEN! FALL BACK!"he said as he dropped a black and blue ball. The Federation

members return to their ship,and it takes off. Five soldiers and the commander walk up to the ball.

"Uh...what is it?"asked a soldier. "I don't know..."replied the commander. The ball begins to beep

as a red line appears across the ball. "What the hell?"asked the commander. An explosion goes off.


End file.
